The Sixth Sense Defies
by MooseWoodson
Summary: The spirit, with a leg and arm twisted precariously behind it, dragged itself slowly toward Cole. Just then he felt it scratching at his shoe....
1. Chapter 1

**The Sixth Sense Defies**

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie and I am not the director. I am just a fanfictioner.

Cole kept his eyes closed tightly, doing his best to ignore the brutal scene of a spirit in front of him. To those around him in the cafeteria that where actually paying attention to him, he probably appeared to be in pain. The spirit was on it's stomach on the ground. One leg and one arm gutwrenchingly twisted and bent behind her. She was using her uninjured arm to drag herself toward Cole. Pieces of glass where jutting from her back that had been forced through her from the front.

Cole felt a scratching sensation on his shoe. He gasped as he pulled his feet up into the chair, his knees to his chest. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a female voice quizzicly call out his name.

"Cole? Are you okay?"

Cole jumped and looked up into the face of one of the loner girls who where nice to him.

" Yea. Sorry, I gotta go..." Cole stood up quickly, avoiding the space beneath the table. He ran off, his bag trailing loosely behind him.

[ Yo! Moose W. here. I 'll have the next bit up soon. Bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie and I am not the director. I am just a fanfictioner.

( Lein is pronounced like Lane)

Chapter 2

As Cole ran from the cafeteria he headed toward the bathroom. Once inside he set his bag by the sinks and turned one on. Cupping his hands, he collected some water in his palms and splashed it over his face. He turned the water off and put his hands on either side of the sink to support himself. Slowly he looked up into the mirrorbefore him. He jumped and spun around as he saw a form in the reflective glass. He sighed as he realized it was just another student, an alive one. He gathered up his bag and shuffled nervously out into the hall. His lunch period had ended and the halls where full of students heading to their next class. Cole quickly stopped by his locker and grabbed his math book.

As Cole sat down in math he noticed the girl from lunch looking over at him with a worried look on her face. Before the teacher began she threw him a note. Confused, he unfolded it and read her entry. 'Are you okay? What happened at lunch today? You looked really scared. Lein'

Cole considered making up an excuse. Then he looked up and saw the sincere look of worry on Lein's face. Cole replyed with, 'Meet me after school on the front steps and I'll explain. Just please believe me when I tell you. Cole'

He threw the note back as the teacher was writing on the board. lein read his reply and smiled, she looked back at him and nodded, then slipped the note into her pocket. The rest of the day went by pretty neutral, although Cole was anxious about telling someone his secret...

(Gosh, I thought this would be longer... oh well, I think the next one will be, so hang in there and bear with me. Hope you enjoyed it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie and I am not the director. I am just a fanfictioner.

Chapter 3

As the bell to signal the end of the day rang, Cole slowly made his way toward the front of the school. He wanted to give the other students time to leave before he confronted Lein. He pushed through the doors and saw her sitting on the steps, waiting.

"Lein..." Cole called out quietly.

"Cole! Um, do you mind if we walk while talking? It helps me focus and think."

Cole nodded, signaling that it was fine with him. Lein stood up and started walking down the steps as Cole followed. She looked up at the sky and grimaced.

"It looks like it's gonna rain."

Cole looked up silently, noting the dark clouds slowly moving in their direction.

" Ok. I promise to listen and I'll do my very best to believe you. I really want to get to know you better Cole, so I'm willing to hear _any_ crazy story to do just that."

Cole noticed Lein's cheeks tint slightly at her own words.

"I'm glad, but it _is_ pretty crazy." Lein looked over at him and nodded.

"It began around age 8 or 9. I was able to see the ghosts of people, people who needed my help. At first I was just constantly afraid of them until one, a recently passed child physciatrist. He helped me discover that they needed help. These ghosts, they don't know that their dead, but somehow they know they need help and they find me. it's been happening for 7 or 8 years, but recently since my 17th birthday, they've gotten violenter and more gruesome." Cole finished and noticed that Lein had stopped walking. Cautiously he looked over at her. She looked surprised but like she was thinking at the same time.

"Your totally serious right? Your not just trying to get a reaction from me?" She asked.

"No, I'm serious."

Lein nodded, " Of course. Your not the kind of person to joke like that." Lein said this as if to herself, to reassure herself somehow.

" So do you belive me? I've only told one alive person before and that was my mom."

Lein had an expression of sincerity on her face. "Yes, i believe you. Is that what happened this afternoon at lunch? You saw a spirit?" Cole nodded. Just then it began to rain and lightning and thunder appeared. "Oh no! It's raining already! Come on, my house is only 2 blocks away. You can call your mom from there." Lein took off at a swift jog and Cole followed. Suddenly after a blocks jog lightning flashed down and struck an electricity transformer and sparks burst out and fell to the ground. Lein screamed and covered her head. Cole rushed to her to push her away from a swinging power line, but he was too slow. The line struck him in the back and the current passed through him and into Lein by his hands on her shoulders. The jolt threw them apart and Cole graoned from the pain sizzling throughout his body.

Before he was sent into complete unconsciousness he heard the voices of people panicing as they ran from their homes to check out the commotion.

"Oh my god! Someone call 911! Two kids have been electricuted!"

After that, Cole heard no more.

[ whoohoo!!! chappie 3 is up !! my hands hurt from typing... oh well hope it's good and I'll be posting the next 2 chapters soon. 3 M.W.


End file.
